


Secrets

by MadamRed, venom_for_free



Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sex, Sexual Content, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: After one of his concerts, Jean is visited by a special fan.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211891
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pliroy Week 2021





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> Day 2 of Pliroy Week: Secrets! Enjoy!

Jean can't help it. Performing always gives a certain kind of rush he gets nowhere else. Not when he helps old people across the street, hands out food, takes care of shelter animals, or builds houses for the homeless. He does those things too, of course. Just … differently. With another kind of passion. But being on stage fills him with happiness, relief, and salvation in a way nothing else does, be it during a skate performance or while he's singing. 

There's a close second, though. He knocks on his own hotel door. Shouldn't be necessary, he received a key at the welcome desk after all, but that key is currently in the possession of someone else. Someone who opens the door wide enough to grin around it, hair bundled on top of his head in a loose knot. But other than the hair tie, there's nothing on his body. 

"Yuri." Jean's voice is dark, carries a little in the hallway, so he enters before people wonder. "Did you like the show?" 

"No, JJ. I'm here to fuck you for your amazing personality. Of course I liked the show." He's grinning, the little spitfire, and already pulling Jean onto the hotel bed. "How's the wife?" 

"I wouldn't know, but maybe you can ask the pool boy." Jean can smile about the quip, for a moment, because Yuri helps him forget that it's actually a sensitive topic. 

"You're wearing too much. Show me your dumb tattoos."

Unable to say no to those filthy lips, Jean pulls off his shirt and drops it on the floor, next to his pants that are already bunched up there from when he entered. He's on the bed a second later. "Tell me you're prepared." 

"If you stay ready, you don't need to get ready." Yuri rolls onto his side and raises one of the too-long, beautiful legs, exposing his red, puffy, wet-shining ass. 

"You started without me." 

"I knew you'd drop like every good performer does once the adrenaline is gone and the silence is too loud. Figured you'd want quick distraction instead of slow prep." 

Fuck, this man is actually perfect. "Yuri, I—" 

"Shut the fuck up and bury your cock inside me." 

Of course. No feelings. No real feelings. Or it becomes too hard to go back to their real lives after this. So Jean wastes no time and slides up behind Yuri, opening his legs even further to enter him as deeply as possible. A single thrust, dead on the bullseye. Jean knows Yuri's body almost as well as his own. 

"Fuck." 

"I am, I'm doing it right now." 

"Leroy, I swear to God if I have to listen to your voice during any of this—" 

He kisses Yuri's neck. It's all just a show, his angry little princess. Yuri loves his voice, that's one of the reasons he comes to the concerts. Another one is currently rearranging his guts. 

"Harder." He's nothing but demanding in every aspect of life. But once more, Jean can't deny him. Pushing deep into Yuri, again and again, he chases salvation in the only temple Christ wouldn't want him in. 

The words he mutters into golden hair are prayers to a false God, but Jean can't help bringing shame to the name of the lord, not when it's the only thing he's able to say. Yuri is his anchor and he worships on his altar.

"Yuri, I—" His last whisper is drowned out by a kiss, once hips finally still and hands rest. He holds his savior tight, even though Jean is aware all of this means something different to Yuri. But he tries again, for the sake of it. "Yuri. Yuri, I—" 

"I know, Jean. I know." 

Before him lies his God, and even if he can't say it, Yuri Plisetsky loves him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you to our wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.
>> 
>> Please come talk to us! If you want more stories from us, subscribe to both authors! Lots of love,
>> 
>> Venom ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free))
>> 
>> MadamRed ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites))


End file.
